Old Traditions
by H AKA Ryn
Summary: Princess Levy knows she must choose between two princes, or her kingdom would fall to war. But she refuses to pick between an idiotic dolt who's in love with her best friend and a sadistic brute out to get her. Not to mention she'd have to leave her family behind. Rated T for now, might be M later I wouldn't count on it . GajeelXLevy bunch of pairings. looking for beta readers
1. Ballroom Blaze

**Author's notes**

****I'm not looking to be all fancy with this. I had a couple of chapters of this typed up a while ago, but, in the middle of typing chapter three, I discovered a much better done story similar to this called "Arranged" (under my favorite stories on my profile look there) so I never posted this cause I thought people would think I copied her, and I stopped writing it.

Yeah we had similar idea (that just makes us awesome and means they're good ideas) but mines still different, so I decided that I don't give a crap and might as well post this. Oh well. Think what you will.

Note, this is mainly a medieval times Gajeel X Levy story. But sides with Gray x Juvia and Natsu x Lucy but allures to a couple other pairings.

Let it be known, I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima owns it. Trust me, you'd know if I owned it. It wouldn't be near as good, so lets let Hiro keep up the good work! :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**BALLROOM BLAZE**

* * *

Levy stared at the ceiling, she had just finished her book she'd been working on for a while. The ending was slightly depressing. She glanced at the clock. It was 7pm. She was supposed to meet her dad and brothers for her birthday at seven, so she was going to be a few minutes late now.

The princess sighed as she crawled out of bed. Her blue hair a tangled mess and her night dress crumpled. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yanked a brush threw her hair. She changed into an orange and white dress with matching detached sleeves and secured a matching orange ribbon in her hair.

There was a loud knocking on the door. "Princess Levy, we are waiting downstairs." A small voice said from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Levy called, tugging on a pair of heels as she hopped to the door.

When she jerked the door open Mirajane, Levy's personal maid, stood in the threshold. She was several years older than the princess and had snow white hair and wore a beautiful pink dress. She had a relatively innocent face on, which told Levy she had something to worry about.

"What's going on?" Levy asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"You're birthday!" Mirajane cried happily.

"So?" Levy said with a sigh.

"All the Dukes and Princes from nearby kingdoms are downstairs for the ball!" She said excitedly.

"What ball?" Levy cried, but before she got her answer, Mirajane grabbed her wrist and towed her down the hall. Levy futility protested as she was dragged through the castle.

Mirajane didn't waver or stop until they made it to the ballroom. The room, which was originally bustling about, quieted as many of the guests turned to bow and greet Levy. She gave a shy smile and a nod, and most of the guests went back to what they were doing.

"LEVY!" A girl cried, and a body collided with the princess, knocking her over.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Levy asked her best friend.

Lucy smiled back at her friend from atop her. Lucy was the daughter of the Heartfilia family, making her the princess of Alcalypha. Alcalypha and Magnolia, Levy's kingdom, were allies and their princesses were very close with each other.

"I'm here for your birthday of course! That and I heard there were going to be some hot Dukes and Princes here. Hoping for both of us to score boyfriends." She said happily.

Levy blushed. It explained why Mirajane hadn't told Levy about the ball, she could also bet top dollar that Mirajane also planned it. She was always trying to get Levy to find love, not only for her own good, but for the kingdom's as well. Levy knew that. Her father, King Makarov's health was failing. One of her brother's would take the throne, but Levy needed to marry and make bonds with another kingdom, to prevent war with the coming power transfer. No one wanted to admit it, but everyone knew the likely choices were either Hargeon or Oak. Magnolia was a young nation, and needed an alliance with an elder nation to keep their young mistakes in check.

Hargeon was a peaceful nation, whose income came from the sea and trade. If Levy were to marry their prince, their economy would surely skyrocket. However, Hargeon wasn't a war nation and where it was wealthy it lacked the defensive power Magnolia needed.

Oak was a different story. It was home to an old tribe that took power. Their amount of wizard guilds made Oak wealthy and powerful, and old traditions brought culture. In addition, Oak's military was just as vast as its farm land.

Levy looked through the crowd as Lucy jumped from conversation to conversation with Levy close in tow. She didn't recognize anyone besides her brothers and Lucy, until a familiar Oak Duchess came into view.

"Juvia!" Levy and Lucy called at the same time, seeing their old friend.

"Levy! Lucy!" Juvia replied, waving frantically. The two girls approached her. She was standing be a dark haired man with a permanent scowl draped across his cold face, dressed in a black clad suit.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked after giving the water mage a hug.

"Lucy, Levy-Chan, this is a duke of Hargeon, Gray Fullbuster." She said lovingly. Gray nodded in response.

"You must be Princess Levy." Gray said, monotonously.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Then you want to meet our idiot prince." He said. A fire ball came out of nowhere and the entire room froze.

A pink haired man jumped over a table and sent a flying punch into Gray's face. Juvia shrieked.

"You dare call me an idiot you frozen dolt!" The guy said, throwing another flaming punch.

Gray dodged the second punch and planted his feet into his prince's stomach, sending him flying over Gray's head. When he stood up, he stripped his now singed overcoat and tie. "Try that again flame brain!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Levy asked Juvia and Lucy.

"Nah, they're like brothers, they fight like this all the time." A small voice said from behind them.

The girls turned around to see a short, young girl holding an exceed. She smiled sweetly at them. "My name's Wendy. I'm Natsu's younger sister."

"Flame Brain?" Lucy asked, pointed at the pink haired boy who just sent Gray flying.

Natsu spun around at the insult. "Who—" he stopped in his tracks when he saw the girls. He didn't waver his stare until a pillar of ice sent him flying into a wall. The girls gasped.

"Who was he staring at?" Juvia asked quietly.

Natsu melted the ice with ease and ran up to the girls, grabbing a hand in his. "You're gorgeous, what's your name?"

"EH! ME?" Lucy cried, as she stared at her hand in his then at his face.

Levy tried to hold back a laugh, but a low voice broke the humor.

"What's this racket?"

Levy spun around. Towering above her was a tan, black maned man whose face was decorated in a plethora of studs. He had a frightening scowl plastered to his face. His many scars and marks revealed his history in battle.

"Oh! Prince Gajeel." Juvia said in realization.

"He's the Oak _Prince_?" Lucy whispered in both confusion and fear.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked in a rude, gruff tone to Lucy. He eyed her hand, and glared at Natsu.

"Well, well, the little Hargeon Prince is here too."

"Watch it Gajeel, I'll kick your ass." Natsu growled, dropping Lucy's hand.

Gajeel let out a sadistic guffaw. "You? Kick my ass? In your nightmares flame brain." He turned away from Natsu. "Now if you don't mind, I have a princess to find."

Gajeel began to walk away, but Juvia stopped him. "But, sire. Princess Levy is right here." She pointed to the smalled bluenette.

"Hi." Levy said shyly.

"This shrimp? No way."

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

****I'm proud of my chapter title. Fling off of Ballroom Blitz, which is what I was listening to when I was deciding a title.

Don't forget to R&R!

If you like where this is going, you'll ADORE _Arranged_ by Kahoko-chan

s/6742943/1/Arranged

donno if that link will work :/

Where I got the Kingdom names:

Magnolia, slightly obvious.

Hargeon, the town you first meet Natsu in.

Alcalypha, where Love and Lucky was.

Oak, Gajeel and Phantom Lord are from Oak city.

Onibus (you haven't met anyone from there yet), another random city in Fiore.


	2. Dragons' Rage

**Author's notes**

****Howdy y'all!

I didn't think I would get over 200 hits in one day for this story alone! AWESOME!

Thanks guys, 3 H

_Review Replies_

_Thegodeater: Here's more. Nuff said._

_Medley Nightfallen: Haha yup. that's exactly what she does :3_

* * *

**Dragons' Rage**

* * *

Levy huffed in annoyance. "Excuse me! '_no way'_? What were you expecting? A big boobed, flowing brown haired goddess?" She snapped.

Gajeel looked at her in shock. He wasn't expecting this shrimp to be such a spitfire. "That would have been a plus." He grinned, "I'm supposed to win you over. Would have been nice for you to be hot at the same time."

A vein popped somewhere in Levy's forehead. "You want hot?" She cried, writing out the word fire in the air, and sending it straight towards the Oak Prince. "Have hot!"

The attack knocked him back, and Natsu leaped over to him, sucking in the fire. "That was a good meal! Tasty flames." Natsu said, his mouth full. He burped.

"EH?" Lucy cried. "You eat fire?"

"Aye! Natsu uses dragon-slayer magic. He's the most powerful fire mage around." A little blue exceed said, flying above Levy's head.

_I don't want to marry a dragon-slayer!_ Levy thought in fear. _I've read about them. They're basically human versions of dragons. And just as animalistic and aggressive as dragons._

"Wendy is the air dragon-slayer." The white exceed from Wendy's arms confirmed.

"That little girl is a dragon-slayer?" Gajeel asked in shock. "Geehi, that makes Hargeon all the more interesting."

"You threatening Hargeon metal head?" Natsu growled, flames forming around his hands.

"Nah, not your country, just you dragon-slayers." Gajeel said, taking a hand full of forks in his hand, and shoving them into his mouth. The metal was easily ground in between his teeth.

"He's a dragon-slayer too!" Lucy cried. Levy's heart stopped.

"Of course he is." Juvia said, bored. "Why else would he have that many ornaments of battle? No one can beat Gajeel in a fight."

Levy's heart sank. Between the two people she had to choose in order to preserve her nation, she didn't want either of them. No one would admit it, but many of the girls knew her pain. Sure, her father, King Makarov would say that she could pick whomever she wanted, but she knew the responsibilities he refused to place on his only daughter.

And now, two insane dragon-slayer suitors had leveled her ballroom.

* * *

"Levy, are you okay?" Lucy asked as they walked through the garden.

"Yeah, Luce. I'm fine." Levy said, forcing a fake smile onto her face to mask her unease.

Lucy didn't say anything but she knew what her friend was thinking. She sighed. "You know, as insane as he is that Natsu is a sweet man."

"You liiiiiike him." The blue cat said, flying above them.

"Stupid cat! Where did you come from?" Lucy said, trying to jump to catch the cat, who messed with her by staying just out of her reach.

"You should go for him." Levy said, seeing through Lucy's façade. She could easily tell that she was being honest, but at the same time by making self-sacrifice. Lucy was in the same boat as Levy. Since Alcalypha and Magnolia were such strong allies, whoever either country allied with would also effect the other kingdom. And Levy could tell Lucy feared Gajeel. Neither girl wanted anything to do with him.

"I'm not sure I want to." Lucy said, finally catching the Exceed, who was frantically apologizing.

"Admit it, he's cute, powerful and fiery—quite literally—everything you _know_ you like." Levy said.

"But he's blunt and dense." Lucy complained.

"Natsu may be dumb, but he's loyal to his friends, and when he makes up his mind you can't change it. And he liiiiikes you." The blue cat said from Lucy's grip.

"Who are you anyway?" Lucy asked, holding the cat out at arm's length to look at him.

"I'm—"

"Happy! Where are you?" A voice called. Natsu came running around the corner of the garden, and skidded to a hault. "There you are Happy."

"Natsu! Lucy's scary." He said crying as he jumped into the arms of his companion.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said shyly. Happy humphed at the lack of attention to him.

"Luce?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean… I won't call you that if you don't want me to." Natsu corrected frantically.

"No it's not that it's just no one besides Levy and Juvia have called me that." Lucy admitted.

Levy laughed at her friend. "I think Happy's right. You liiiiike him." Levy said in her friend's ear. Lucy's face went bright red. Natsu stared at the girls confused.

"I'll leave you two be, I need to go find someone." Levy said, leaving the two to gawk at each other. She walked out of the garden, and wandered the grounds for a while.

She finally found who she was looking for.

He was sitting, perched on top of the grounds wall, a foot dangling off the side. He had his own Exceed with him. The small cat was brown with a cresent shaped scar around his left eye. The cat noticed Levy approaching before the Oak Prince, said something and flew away. Gajeel looked down at Levy.

"Hi, can you escort me to my room?" Levy asked with the cutest grin she could manage.

"Tch." Gajeel groaned. He jumped down from his perch, landing in front of Levy, his mane of hair flying behind him, falling to place seconds later. "Needing protection, Shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" Levy complained.

Gajeel laughed, placing his elbow on her head. "You're a Shrimp, sorry to break it to you."

Levy pouted. "You're just a giant." She mumbled to herself.

They walked down the path, side by side, in silence. Levy wanted nothing better than to run ahead and leave him behind as a bad memory.

"I like it here." Gajeel stated. Levy looked up at him in shock. She couldn't decide whether he was being sincere or if he was just trying to break the silence. "It's different."

"What's Oak like?" Levy asked.

"Lot more trees."

"Can I visit?" Levy asked, forcing the question to be sincere.

Gajeel stared at the bluenette is astonishment. "Whatever." He finally grunted.

"You're not very social are you?" Levy asked.

"Tch."

Levy sighed, she wasn't going to like her plan of trying to get to know him. Gajeel held an arm out in front of Levy, who ran into it.

"What?"

"Shh."

Levy raised her eyebrows. When she was suddenly pushed away, she let out a shriek as an explosion occurred where she was once standing.

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

****Predictions on who's explosion it is? Hint: No one we've met yet.


	3. Eighteen Year Threat

**Author's Notes**

No one got it!

Sorry guys.

Though Kawazu and Yomazu is a good guess (might have to put them in later).

Medley Nightfallen and 2coolforyou get cake! They got close.

But the cake is a lie since y'all didn't get it right ;)

I realize these are uploading quick... bang bang bang, but i'm having fun so deal with it.

* * *

**EIGHTEEN YEAR THREAT**

* * *

Levy sat up, he outfit torn and tattered. She saw the smoke dissolve, and a burnt Gajeel, who's iron pillar arm took most of the attack, protecting her. The smoke further vanished, revealing a tall man with no remarkable features besides being in a full body pinstripe suit of armor, complete with a helmet face guard and a fairly large tongue.

"Bickslow! What are you doing here?" Levy yelled, "And why are you attacking us? Onibus is an ally!"

Bickslow let out a hysteric laugh. His totem dolls chimed in, making his laugh echoey and eerie. "Onibus has had enough of Magnolia's tampering, and if a certain princess married… let's say… a certain prince from Oak… Let's just say the Thunder Tribe would never allow it! Baby!"

"I should have known that yellow bastard would try something." Gajeel smirked. "He's always after my ass for that run in a few years back… Roar of the Iron Dragon!" He yelled, taking a huge breath and releasing an immense amount of iron shards.

Another blast occurred in the iron cloud, and Bickslow flew back. His dolls had created a type of shield protecting him for the most part, but were destroyed in the process.

"Tch." Gajeel stood up, with the rage of a dragon roaring in his eyes. His arm transformed into a pillar and collided with Bickslow's face. "You tell that Thunder Dolt that if he messes with Oak or Magnolia again, he's going to have a Wyer of dragons on his heels."

"I'm sure Laxus would love to hear it." A sweet voice came from the shadows of a tree. Gajeel looked at the source, and immediately averted his eyes.

"Where's Freed." Levy quietly ordered.

"Not here." Gajeel said. "I don't smell him."

"He's recruiting more members from Clover and Oshibana." Evergreen said in a haughty manor, grabbing Bickslow. She sprouted her pink wings and began her ascent.

Bickslow laughed. "Levy, baby, give your pops a heads up."

"Don'tcha go anywhere!" Gajeel yelled at the pair, but Evergreen had already flown off, with a hysteric Bickslow in tow.

"Tch. Wimps." Gajeel said, turning to Levy. Her heart jumped when she saw his tattered clothes had revealed his muscular chest.

"OH! Dad!" She said, trying to distract herself. She ran past Gajeel, attempting to get him out of her mind.

* * *

"Father!" Levy yelled, bursting threw the door to his study. She was panting beyond belief. The King, Makarov, and his two generals, Macao and Wakaba, stared at Levy in shock. Macao and Wakaba were leaning over Makarov's desk, where the King was sitting. What originally was being discussed had been lost as levy frantically recounted Bickslow's warning.

"Are you sure Laxus sent them?" The king asked, with a hint of fear and sadness in his voice.

"I can confirm her story." A gruff voice said from behind Levy.

"Gajeel!" She cried as she spun around to face him. She hadn't realized he had followed her. He had many bruises and scrapes, but didn't look to bad, but he had striped himself of the now useless collared shirt.

"Wakaba, get Mirajane and a shirt." The king ordered. He pulled Macao to the side. "Warn him."

"Him who's him?" Levy asked, as Macao rushed past her.

The king stood, and walked around his desk, which his head bare surpassed. He stalked up to Gajeel, and held out his hand. "Thank you for protecting my daughter."

"Tch." Gajeel grabbed Makarov's hand and shook it. The king about faced, and paced the room.

"Sire!" Mirajane called as she rushed to the room. "Is what Wakaba says true? Is Onibus really wanting to go to war?" She asked frantically. Worry filling her voice.

"It looks like it." Mirajane's eyes bulged, and her skin turned pale white.

"Did you warn—"

"Macao's on it." The king cut her off.

"Who?" Levy begged, looking between Mirajane and the King.

"We need to send Levy somewhere." Mirajane said, "If what he warned was true, then Laxus is making good on his threat so many years ago."

"What threat?" Levy pleaded, worringly.

"Laxus threatened his majesty with a warning that when he finally was powerful enough, he'd lead Magnolia in a war, and claiming the princess for himself." Wakaba said, walking back into the room. He tossed an oversized tank to Gajeel, who tugged it over his head. It was a stretch tank that molded perfectly around his muscles. Levy caught herself staring again and shook her head to regain her attention.

"Who's Laxus? Evergreen mentioned him earlier."

"We can send her to Alcalypha with Lucy." Mirajane suggested.

"No to obvious. What about Hargeon?" Macao countered. "He's been warned."

"HEY!" Levy yelled. The four turned to her. "What's going on here? Someone explain it to me."

The king sighed. "When Jet and Droy were just kids, Laxus was the man I trusted most. He turned on Magnolia and made a threat he intends to keep." Makarov stated. "You were no more than a month old."

Levy lost the ability to find her voice. She gaped at her father for a minute. "Why wasn't I told?"

"She can come with me."

The others turned to Gajeel. They had all but forgotten that he was standing there. Levy's jaw dropped as she stared at him. She hadn't noticed Mirajane give a silent cheer of delight.

"Why?" The blunette inquired.

"Gives me the chance to kick Laxus' ass if he comes looking for you." He grinned. "Geehi, just the thought of that revs me up."

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

Predictions? Who's "him"?

I realize it's short, I was going to make it longer, but I liked how the ending if I were end it HERE. So I did.


	4. Last Laugh at the Lake

**Author's Notes**

Hey y'all sorry I haven't written in a while, I was in California. Why? My sister had a basketball tournament.  
Did I know about it? Not until I was yelled at for not being packed already.

So, while in San Diego, I re-watched Fairy Tail. I just finished Oracion Seis arc, and I totally hate how unepic Midnight's last fight was. So further on in the story he's going to come in all bad-assery. Idk how or when yet… but expect it. BE PREPARED

As for the "who's he" predictions… you've got a few more chapters before you find out ;) I want y'all keep up with the predictions and guesses though (for anything) cause it give me ideas of how to fill in some blanks. I totally winged the Laxus idea… I want to make it like an anime with arcs, so what do I do in future arcs and how do I tie it in? I don't even know yet, so predictions help a lot! And suggestions. And R&Rs…

This chapter is more for my enjoyment because I was at a beach all week getting fried like a lobster. Real fun will begin once I sort out my writers block on the next chapter.

NOTE READ THE FOOT NOTES AFTER THIS CHAPTER! IMPORTANT!

* * *

**LAST LAUGH AT THE LAKE**

* * *

Levy stood in silence on her balcony. Her bags packed behind her. It was near midnight as she stood, staring at the moon.

"Levy, are you sure you want to leave?" Lucy asked, sitting on the rail next to her best friend.

"Natsu and Wendy are going with you right?" Levy asked, dodging the question.

"Just to Alcalypha, then they're continuing to Hargeon. Why do you have to leave Magnolia? Where are you going?" Lucy said in a saddening tone.

"I don't know yet." Levy said with a sad smile. "But father wants me safe. And here's not the good place. He's letting me chose the location though."

Lucy sighed. "I can't believe Onibus started a war after all these years of a peaceful alliance."

"Apparently it had to do with something that happened when I was a baby. I don't know the details." Levy sighed.

"Lucy~y-chan… Levy~y-chan!" a voice echoed from below.

The girls looked over the rail, and there stood Juvia, waving her hand frantically in the air. "Jump down!" She cried out to her friends. Surrounding her were the other teen mages. Natsu with a fat grin plastered to his face, Gray with his shirt missing, Wendy holding Charla, and Gajeel, almost sulking where he stood, separated from the others.

"But we're five floors up!" Lucy called down, her voice confirming their insanity.

"I'll catch you Lucy!" Natsu encouraged with a happy grin.

"Jump." Levy coaxed. Lucy stood onto the rail, holding her skirt against her legs, and jumped down. Natsu jumped up, using his fire magic as a boost, and caught her half way down, before landing quietly on the balls of his feet.

"What about Levy?" Lucy asked, looking up at her friend.

Before anyone could answer, Levy already had her feet dangling off the edge. She let herself fall off the balcony.

A flash of black wizzed by Lucy and Natsu as Levy was caught calmly by the iron dragon slayer.

"Good catch." The brown exceed nodded in approval as the iron dragon slayer landed with a grunt.

"You scared me Lucy! I wasn't ready to catch both of you!" Natsu said in panic. "Thank heavens for Gajeel."

"Gi-Hee." The iron dragon slayer was obviously proud.

"What are we doing?" Levy asked as the Oak prince set her down on her feet.

"Swimming!" Juvia said in excitement.

"Where? And I don't even bring a swim suit!" Lucy cried.

"There's a lake about a mile north of here. We're borrowing MiraJane's magic car." Gray answered. Juvia swooned over him as he spoke.

"Juvia brought a couple of her suits for you two." The water mage admitted.

It took a bit of effort to fit all the mages into Mira's small car. Levy, Lucy and Wendy sat on one side of the car, with no wiggle room. Juvia and Gray were up front driving, and Gajeel was on the opposite side of the car with the three exceeds. The pathetic part was the Hargeon Prince, balled up on the floor, green as Mira's infamous pea soup.

"Jeez, you're a Dragon Slayer. Snap out of it flame brain." Gajeel groaned. Natsu didn't fight him over the insult like he normally did, instead he replied with groans.

"He's always like this." Happy said in his squeaky voice.

Lucy shook her head in disproval. "You're pathetic." She moaned. Levy giggled.

"Hey we're here!" Gray called to the back. One by one the mages climbed out of the car. Gray and Gajeel had to drag Natsu out by his collar and scarf.

"It's beautiful!" Levy awed. The scenery was filled with a glowing lake, rolling hills and a few mountains that peaked on the horizon. The setting sun filled the meadow with a warm aura. Trees glowed, grass swayed in the wind, and a low evening haze clung to the mountain tops, adding depth to the sunset.

"You're the princess of this country, this isn't even that far from your castle, and you still didn't know this was here?" Gajeel stared at her in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Gajeel-Sama, the Princesses don't leave home too often." Juvia informed him, since the bluenette was too busy staring to respond.

"Wahoo! We're here!" Natsu said, finally revived.

"We've been here for five minutes flame brain." Gray said in annoyance.

"Levy-chan, lucy-chan. Juvia has your swimsuits!" Juvia called from the car. Gray had already stripped to his swim trunks and Natsu was in the process, yelling at the Ice Mage as he did so.

The girls hid behind the car, getting ready to change. They laughed as they complained about swimsuit sizes.

"Juvia didn't know what sizes you were, so hopefully she did well." She said with a small laugh.

"Mine fits!" Levy said, having already changed. The blue top string bikini fit her slender chest, though it had to be tied tighter than usual. And the yellow bottoms hugged her ass perfectly.

"Lucy! Check this out!" Natsu called trying to find the blonde.

"KYA! You peeping tom!" Lucy cried, kicking him square in the face while hiding her body from him with her clothes. Natsu went flying past the car, and skidded in the mud.

"I didn't know you were a pervert, Natsu!" Gray laughed.

"He's dense like that." Wendy said with a sigh. Her baby blue one piece had a little white skirt that barely covered the top of her theighs. Even though she was a little kid, she was adorable.

"Juvia, how fat did you think I was?" Lucy groaned as she pulled the bottoms to her swim suit on. The top fit snuggly, barely holding onto her curves, however, the bottoms were huge.

"Juvia thought you might need the top to that set and the bottoms to this set." Juvia explained, handing Lucy the correct bottoms. Both suit parts were plain white bikinis, but the top had a polished stone hoop in the front that the string tied to. The bottoms lacked his hoop.

"Girls are you comin—" Gajeel's words caught in his throat as Levy walked out from behind the car. He couldn't quiet figure out how a skinny girl like her took his breath away, but she did.

"Do I look bad?" Levy asked shyly.

Gajeel gruffed and turned away not saying anything. Lily flew over to Levy and nodded. "You look fine, he just doesn't know how to complement a lady."

"That doesn't help." Levy said with in an annoyed tone.

The group spent the next hour splashing in the water. Careless and relaxed for the first time in a while.

Lucy stood next to Levy, watching Gray and Natsu fight over something petty. "Its great to relax." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, and a great way to spend my last day in Magnolia." Levy sighed. "I've finally decided."

"Where will you go?" Lucy asked after a second of pause.

Levy sighed and walked back into the water. The moon's reflection glinted off the water like a warm light. As she approached, the others stopped splashing at each other and watched. Levy stood tall, and held her head high as she stood infront of the prince.

"Please take care of me during my visit to Oak." Levy said, with a bow.

"She's going to Oak?" Natsu and Gray both said at the same time.

"Gi-hee. Glad to have you as a guest." The Iron Dragon Slayer laughed with a sadistic grin spread across his face.

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

****Okay, lets I have a list of things to note on.

1) I'm gonna keep up the guessing games cause it gets you involved. That and I get cool ideas... I just got a ton of plans now for characters y'all incorrectly guessed.

2) Jellal and Mystogan are twins here. Cause I love Jellal/Edo Jellal That much. Hated Seigrain (IDKY) so he's out the window.

3) I need you to do me a favor and either here (or on my main page on my poll) vote on this:

Would you rather...

A) Meet the Oracian Seis crew after Laxus

B) Meet Mystogan and Jellal and some surprise guests after Laxus

C) Meet Laxus's team delay and come back later

**IMPORTANT READ NOW DO NOT SKIP!**

I have a 'dark guild' I am building for this fic that will come in much later. It includes both OCs and Characters from the anime.  
SO HERES THE FUN PART!

YOU GET TO HELP ME BUILD IT NOW SO IT CAN BE READY FOR IT'S DEBUT (in about twenty or so chapters... I totally made that up IDK how many)

Who should be in this Dark Guild? (You can suggest characters and your OCs as well... I want this to be a blast for me and you) If you suggest your OC's PM me a link to a discription or image... or add it to your review. A short bio and magic sample is needed with this. I need about 10-20 characters to bounce around... and a few extras that cameo in and out.

What should the name be? (I have not even brain stormed any ideas for this)

Lastly, Do you want me to draw out said dark guild... if so would you like to watch on Livestream as I do it?


	5. Erza

Um, I'm awesome? Guess what? THERES MORE FUN STUFF TO DO! Info in footnotes.

Don't forget to do the poll on my front page!

Don't forget about the Dark Guild! We need members!

KYAYAYAYA! Episode 48, first minute after the intro… First thing Gajeel says in his sexy voice after Laxus uses Fairy Law? "Levy are you alright?" DUDE I'm fan girling over just that! :3 teehee

This chapter is short cause I want to spend a lot of time discribing the Oak castle in the next chapter.

* * *

**Erza**

* * *

Levy stood in the courtyard infront of her palace. Her father, Lord Makarov, and her mother, Queen Poluchka, hugged her good bye as she prepared to leave.  
Others, like Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel were preparing their own carriages for departure. Gray was aimlessly attempting to drag Natsu away from Lucy for a moment and into the carriage. Natsu was obviously fighting as if he was fighting for his life.

Lucy hugged her best friends goodbye before boarding her own carriage and waving to Juvia and Levy. Queen Poluchka yelled at them to hurry up and leave, and something about not being able to stand the sight of humans. The two bluenettes watched as their friends rode off. Juvia cried, begging the Ice mage to never forget her, and it the process, almost flooding the court yard gardens.

Levy laughed freely at her friend, but stopped as she turned to board her own carriage. Standing in the door way was the Oak prince, dressed in partial military regalia, and his messed up mane tamed enough to fit into a pony tail down his spine. He smiled wickedly at the princess, and held out his hand. A twinge of fear pierced Levy's heart, but she but she ignored it long enough to say her final goodbyes to her mother and father, and took the prince's hand. He pulled her into the carriage and there sat another woman. For a second, Levy thought Gajeel might have brought along a harlot for fun… but Levy threw out that idea when she noticed the red headed woman was clad in a thick armour.

"Who's this." The woman asked. Her voice was deep for a female, but harboured great authority and leadership.

"I'm Levy Dreyar." Levy replied swiftly, bowing slightly.

"She's the Magnolia princess." Gajeel said with a gruff.

"You didn't kidnap her did you?" Erza said with a frown.

"No, no it's nothing like that." Levy said, suddenly very fearful of this lady.

"I'll explain later. For now lets get back home, I'm beat." Gajeel said, taking the seat across from the red headed lady. He propped his boot atop the bench next to her, so the only place for Levy to sit was the small space he left on his bench. The carriage was silver in colour, and had black interior decorations. Levy thought it fitting of Gajeel.

She took the seat next to him, there was enough room for her to sit, but she so close to him. He had propped his arm along the back of the seat, so she had a little more room. That, or he could be possessive and act like she was his.

"Your name is Levy Dreyar correct? I'm a Oak's General, Erza Scarlet." The red head introduced herself with pride in her name. She held out a hand to Levy in greeting.

"You're Erza Scarlet? The one who is said to be able to level mountains?!" Levy cried in excitement. She latched her hands onto the Knight's. "Wow! I finally get to meet you in person! You're the one who inspired me to become a mage!"

Erza seemed discomforted by the initial reaction, but brushed it off. "Glad to be of inspiration." She smirked.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Gajeel grunted.

The magic carriage took off, and made Levy jump. The carriage was fast, so the ride was rough, bouncing it's passengers along the road.

The rough ride suddenly stopped an hour down the road.

"Ugh, where are we…" Levy groaned, she peered out the cabin window, and into a forest thick with trees.

"The east forest between Oak and Magnolia in the kingdom of Clover." Erza replied. Neither her nor Gajeel seemed phased from the rough ride. "We've slowed down, which means we have about five more hours before we're in Oak territory. The driver can only go so fast for so long." She explained.

Levy sighed. "Such a long way."

"Gah, and I had to come all the way out here. Be glad Erza's not driving, shes a menace." Gajeel groaned. The comment was received with a glare from the red head.

Hours past, and somewhere along the line, Levy had fallen asleep. Her mind drifted off into dreams of flower gardens and orchards, reading her books as the wind swept through the trees in a peaceful breeze. A meadow of green grass and blue flowers was her hideaway from the reality of the world.

The meadow trembled in fear, and Levy was awoken with a start. The carriage had stopped completely. Levy rubbed her eyes, it was nearing sun down and warm reddening rays of sunshine peaked through the curtains. The object Levy had laid against moved, and she realized she had fallen asleep on something hard and warm. She looked over, and leaned up against the wall was none other than a snoring iron dragon slayer.

"KYA!" Levy screamed in shock.

Both Gajeel and Erza jumped up out of their sleep. The Pillar of the Iron Dragon and Erza's now drawn sword collided with a ear splitting crash.

"Who dares attack us?!" They both screamed. Levy sat on the floor of the carriage, all color gone from her face, cause if she hadn't dropped in that last second her head would've been caught in the attack.

Erza and Gajeel stared at each other with confused faces.

"Wha—"

"I'm sorry, I was shocked, I didn't mean to startle you…" Levy said from her seat on the floor.

"Sir, is everything alright in here?" The carriage driver asked, swinging the door open. His hair was white, and his face was full of both pride and worry.

"Ah, no, there was a misunderstanding." Erza said, sheathing her sword.

"Ugh, well we're here. I'm going to go now." The man said, leaving. He disappeared somewhere before Levy could ask who he was.

Levy exited the carriage, and there she stood, infront of the magnificent Oak castle… bigger and even more beautiful than she had thought.

"Welcome to Phantom, the capital of Oak… Gi-hee."

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

So, my job is epically awesome. Why? I get to build websites! How is this awesome for you? I have to have a website I can accidently mess up while I'm learning new plugins and widgets.

Again, how is this good for you?

OLD TRADITIONS GOT A PAGE ON MY WEBSITE!

Huh? What does that mean? Well, for those of you (a total of three) who already submitted characters for the dark guild, they got added to my page. For those of you who haven't submitted but don't know who's been submitted, Y'ALLS CHARACTERS ON MY PAGE! How cool?!

NOTE: Make sure I have your name (pen name works) to give you PROPER credit on my page and here :3

So my site is just click on the Old Traditions tab and wala! You're there! Simple right? Well, you can freely browse past that. Everything else on that site is for my novels I'm in the process of… hey, I needed something I knew well to make a site based off of! And it's working. So you know what, I feel awesome.


	6. Oak

**Author's Notes**

****Finally caught up with the anime, finishing the manga soon 3

I hate the time jump... but it did bring me back my beloved midnight and cobra ^/^ But cobra doesn't have Cuberos -_- I hope Kinana and Cobra fall in love and have little snake babies together. I might just have to do that when Oracian seis comes in.

Oh, and I despise jackpot. He can go die a horrible death.

* * *

**Oak**

* * *

"Welcome to Oak, Gi-hee!"

Levy stood in front of the most magnificent castle she had ever seen. It's stone outer wall rose twenty feet into the air, where Oak guards stood watch. It's marked road lead straight up to great wooden doors, decorated in gold and silver dragons. Stone dragons stood watch on either side, holding Oak flags in their mouths.

The Oak flag stood for great power, it was almost like a serpent devouring the sun. Some said it was a Phantom's power it stood for, and that the symbol looked like a phantom, a ghost with no legs and a floating head. Others said it was an accent symbol for royalty.

"It's huge…" Levy awed.

"Well yeah, it was built for a staff of five hundred." Erza said, "There's so many living here that aren't just royalty. Generals, duke, Maidens from around the world come just to stay one night in the King's presence."

The three walked up the cobblestone path, and to the doors. They towered above their heads and seemed to reach towards the sky. Gajeel pushed them open with ease, though Levy didn't think she ever could.

The doors swung open to reveal a marble stone floor and stairs, decorated in gold and silver. A golden dragon was engraved into the floor, the Oak symbol on its chest. The same dragon adorned the walls, bearing the same mark on it's chest.

"You pride yourself with dragons, don't you?" Levy stated, referring to not just Gajeel, but the whole kingdom.

"The Prince was bless by a dragon. You'll find similar praise in Hargeon." A raspy, almost foul voice said. Levy turned to see a red headed man dressed in a purple robe approaching, with two maids at his flanks. One girl was petite with white hair, the other had almost purple hair. The king's hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and the look on his face seemed almost sadistic.

"Lord Jose, we have returned." Erza said, bowing to the king. Levy followed suit, curtseying to her elder.

"Father." Gajeel said, almost forcefully.

"Ah, Gajeel my son. Welcome back. I see you've brought someone with you. Who might this be?" Lord Jose asked, peering at Levy.

"I-I'm Levy Dreyar sir." Levy stuttered.

"The Princess of Magnolia? Here in my castle?" The lord asked in shock.

"I couldn't give her a gift, so I offered to show her Oak and the sea." Gajeel lied. Levy's eyes widened, she realized that why she was here was to be kept secret. She hadn't realized that before.

"Ah, what a splendid idea!" Jose cooed, "These two maids will show you to your room. Gajeel, I'll send someone else to help you get cleaned up and ready for dinner, I do hope your guest will join us."

With that the king walked away, a wicked smile plastered to his face.

"Man that guy is creepy..."

"Eh? But that's your father Gajeel!" Levy cried in shock.

"Doesn't mean he's not creepy, psh." Gajeel said with a groan.

"Madam, please come this way." The white haired maid said, guiding her down the hall. The other followed behind. Levy looked back at Erza and Gajeel, but they said nothing as she was swept down the hall by the two women.

"A-are you sure I should wear this?" Levy asked, staring down at the dress she was forced to wear. Her room was big, and open. The suite saved for important guests. It had the same styles of decorations across the beige walls. The hard wood floor was covered by a large red rug, and the grand bed was made out of light wood. There was a living space with a fire place, and a vanity with space to spare. There was a bathroom on the far wall, which was a spectacular sight in itself. But what Levy awed at the most was the wardrobe, and its contents.

"Oh it's perfect!" One of the maids said. She had a cute smile, and short white hair. The dress she was adding finishing touches to that Levy wore was an orange floor length strapless dress with white trimmings and detached sleeves held on by elastic.

"We never wear clothes this formal for a sit in dinner, unless it's a formal event." Levy said, staring down at the skirt of the dress which flowed around her.

"Well, you are the Princess of Magnolia. Why wouldn't it be a formal event?" The maid said.

"Here are her shoes." The other announced as she walked in.

"What's your name?" Levy asked, as the petite maid bent down to hold Levy's shoes for her.

She looked up in shock. "Why would you want to know the name of a servant like me?"

Levy laughed. "Cause you look and act so much like one of my hand maids, and one of my friends." She said happily. "Everyone who helps deserves their name being known."

"Lis-Lisanna. Strauss." Lisanna stuttered in awe.

"AH?! STRAUSS?!" Levy cried out. Lisanna jumped back in shock. "Are you related to Mirajane?!"

"Y-yeah she's my sister. H-how'd you know?"

"Mirajane's the friend I was talking about!" levy said in awe. She laughed for a bit and turned to the other maid. "What about you?"

"Ah, I'm Kinana." She said, simply.

"Hi, I'm glad to meet you two!" Levy said with a big smile. Lisanna and Kinana returned the smile with giggles. However, the happy moment was interrupted when a knocking sounded on the door.

"Madams, Monsieur Jose and Monsieur Gajeel is waiting." A man's voice said from the other side.

"Coming Monsieur Sol." Lisanna replied, quickly pulling the back part of Levy's hair into a white ribbon.

Kinana pulled open the door and there stood a strange, very wiggly man in an orange outfit with green hair and a monecule. Levy's first thought was that this guy was a big weirdo.

"Ah, come now!" He said, sinking into the floor.

"Eh?" Levy cried confused.

"He's a earth mage, just ignore him." Lisanna tried to calm her.

Levy followed the two women down a long hallway, only lit by a few candles. After walking for a while, they came to a set of large wooden doors, made of the same type of wood the front doors were made out of. They opened up to a large dining room, with a long table. At one end already sat Lord Jose, the maids bowed to him as they past, and Levy gave him a graceful curtsie.

"My, my darling, you look rather beautiful." Jose said, in his creepy voice. "Please, have a seat."

Levy nodded, and walked towards the far side of the table, where two dining sets were placed, one at the end, the other on the side, where Levy sat.

"Gajeel should be here shortly, the boy's always late." Lord Jose commented.

Almost as if on cue, the doors burst open. There, stalking into the dining hall was Gajeel, with another man at his flank. This man had an inked line across his face, and wore a kitana on his belt. Half his hair was white, and the other black.

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass out of here Totamaru." Gajeel groaned, as he slumped into his seat next to Levy.

"Gajeel, manners. You're in the presence of a princess." Lord Jose said, almost as if sarcastically.

Gajeel made a pouting face, and bit into his silverware. Levy gasped in shock. "Don't eat the table ware! You'll run out!"

"Not like there's something else to eat, plus, my eating habits keep the craftsman in work." He said, giving Levy a glare.

"Ugh, that's so indecent, here! Solid Script: Iron!" She wrote out the word, and a meal portioned size of iron landed on Gajeel's plate.

"Gi-Hee! That's so cool!" Gajeel cried, biting into the block of iron.

"Of course, what allures you to her is her ability to feed you." Lord Jose said in an annoyed tone. "You're never going to catch her affection like that."

"Huh?" Both teens said at the same time.

"Oh right, I did go to that party to win you over…" Gajeel said, remembering his original goal.

"Eh, don't bring that up now that's awkward!" Levy yelled.

"Gi-Hee, doesn't mean I can't still win you over."

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

****Don't forget to help me build that dark guild! We have five members now cause three of you (two plus my beta tester) submited characters! THANKS!

Approved members: Hari (Deus Juvat), Adela Rosa (Levina), Ayo Tundre (Bryan West)

OH, and we need a name. So far people have suggested:

Nemesis, it's a no, sorry. I have a novel called Nemesis already.

Chronos, uh... to much like the chronos numbers from black cat...

pwbtp (people who bother the protagonists)... yeah my brother in law suggested it.

Black Soul

Black Sternum (sternum?)

Obsidian Shade (me gusta!)

You have any suggestions?


	7. Books

**Author's Notes**

I have had over 1000 viewers this month! And it's only the fourth!? I feel loved :3

Approved: Izaya and Maddox Liam (Mills Clannet), Aurora (Thinkette), Maria Lasaran (Deus Juvat) They're up on the site now! (mangopassion .net ).

Uh, and in the terms of what Deus Juvat was saying, the difference between Lord and King…. You must refer to a land holder as 'my lord' or 'my lady' (hence where Land Lord comes from). Lord can refer to Kings, Queens, royal lineage Dukes, Dutchesses, Marquess etc. However, when the land is not devided up amongst dukes or dutchesses you refer to the Kings as Lord of the country, otherwise the land holder is Lord, and in turn Kings are a higher position.

Well, that's all according to my Medieval History Professor. Though it is an interesting guess that Gajeel was adopted my Jose, but that would make Jose a king and Gajeel not a prince. In this case, I am referring the King as Lord, because he is the owner of the land the castle sits on. A king is always a lord in his palace. As far as I know (and I know little more than you do when it comes to Jose, cause I haven't planned that detailed) Gajeel is Jose's legitimate son (with a yet to be decided queen mother).

* * *

**Books**

* * *

Levy stared at Gajeel, he was stuffing his mouth with various meats and gravies. A drop of sweat hung on Levy's temple as he scarfed down a piece of meat, taking a chunk of fork with it.

_He really has no manners does he…_ Levy thought to herself. She took a bite out of her own salad. Gajeel had skipped his salad all together.

Dinner had been like this the past few days. Levy would sit, quietly and respectfully eating her salad as the king rattled off, and Gajeel ate like an animal. However, tonight, it was just Levy and Gajeel. Levy was glad that the King was not there, with his strange conversations and he creepy laugh. In place of the king, a duke and two dutchesses of Oak were there. The duke had been the white haired driver of the carriage that Levy had seen for merely a second. Juvia was also there, accompanied by a pink hair dutchess.

"How disgusting, the way you eat shows no love." The pink haired dutchess had said.

Levy and Juvia looked at each other. "What does eating have to do with love?" Levy asked. Juvia answered with a shrug.

"Sherry-sama is always like that." Juvia explained.

"Juvia, how have you been? I know you accompanied his majesty to Magnolia, but I didn't see you there." The duke said.

"Juvia didn't see Lyon-sama there, she didn't know you attended." She said, confused.

"I didn't attend the party, I didn't want to run into those Hargeon idiots." Lyon said in annoyance.

"Nastu and Gray?" Levy asked. "Why not?"

"Gray-sama and Lyon-sama are brothers." Levy explained. "They were raised by madam Ul."

"Ul?! She was that amazing Ice maker mage! She defeated Deliora right?" Levy asked in amazement.

Lyon's fist collided with the table. "She didn't defeat him. You can't defeat someone when you die in the process." He growled. He stood and left the room, slamming the oak doors behind him.

"Ul is a touchy subject with Lyon." Sherry said. "He loved her. It's Gray's fault she died."

"What?" Levy asked.

"I don't know details." Sherry explained.

"Neither does Juvia." The water mage concurred.

"I don't feel like eating anymore." Levy said, trying think how sacrificing herself to defeat Deliora was by any means Gray's fault.

"If you're not going to eat can I have your silverware?" Gajeel asked.

"No!"

* * *

Levy walked alone down the corridor. The dark walls were lined with candles along one wall, and large windows with the shades drawn open revealing a starry sky, along the other. The thick red carpet sagged beneath her bare feet as she tried remembering where her room was. The castle was large, and the corridors looked the same so it was easy for Levy to get lost.

She had gone to get a forgotten book out of the large study, but she was turned around on the way back. She probably shouldn't have read while walking, because now she was totally lost.

"What are you doing in this wing?"

Levy jumped at the voice and spun around. There stood the red-headed mage in armor. Levy sighed, glad it wasn't someone creepy.

"I'm totally lost." Levy admitted. Erza gave a short laugh.

"Follow me, you're on the complete wrong side of the castle." She explained.

"Thank you!" Levy sighed in relief. She followed the other woman back from where she came. Levy paid more attention to where they were going this time, hoping not to get lost again.

"What's on the side of the castle?" Levy asked to break the silence.

"Mostly empty unused rooms, another study, the library and the prince's room." Erza explained.

"A library?!" Levy cried happily.

"Yeah, it's got tons of books. I sometimes go in there to relax." Erza admitted.

"I wanna go!" Levy squeeled.

Erza laughed, "Well, I'll show you tomorrow, it's too late right now."

Levy sighed depressingly as they walked up to a familiar set of doors. "For now, get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Levy replied.

* * *

"Hey, Erza, come with me." Gajeel ordered, as he stomped down the halls the next morning. Erza had just emerged from a room with extremely large, beautifully decorated doors. She fell in sync with his steps as he continued to storm down the halls.

"Yes, your majesty?" Erza asked.

"I need you to get a carriage, I'm planning on going to the sea." Gajeel sputtered. It was odd for Erza to see her lord in such a frenzy.

"But you hate the sea, it rusts your iron." Erza pointed out, confusingly.

"Well then get some steel wool while you're at it, cause Levy's never seen the sea." Gajeel muttered. "She and Lucy were talking about it before we left."

"Lucy? Alcalypha's princess?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, her." He replied, as they turned a corner, and came up to Levy's door. He knocked, but no reply came.

"She's in the library."

"How—"

"I took her there this morning." Erza explained.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Gajeel yelled, doing an about face and stomping back towards the way they and come.

"I didn't realize you were getting Levy, sir. I fail as a follower of your command, you may hit me if you wish." Erza said, in a regretful tone.

"I'm pretty sure that would end badly for both of us." Gajeel groaned.

The two were passing by the grand stair case again as a messenger sounded the arrival of a guest. Gajeel stopped in his tracks, causing Erza to run into his back.

"We're not expecting anyone are we?" Gajeel questioned.

"Uh, Sir Lyon."

"Already here."

"Lady Sherry?"

"She came with Lyon. And Juvia's already here too."

"Then no sire." Erza said, understanding his confusion.

"Sire! Prince Natsu Dragneel and Princess Lucy Heartfilia request your presence!" The messenger called.

"Uh, why are _they_ here?!" Gajeel growled. He stomped down the stairs, the thought of the sea with Levy all but forgotten.

The doors opened as Wendy ran in. She was closely followed by Duke Gray, his shirt already missing. However the most surprising part of it all, was a bruised and beaten Natsu on his shoulder, with a tattered Lucy at their side.

"Onibus has attacked! They're coming!" Wendy cried, tears rolling down her face. "Please help us!"

"That yellow bastard is coming?" Gajeel asked, a smile growing on his face. "Gi-hee this will be fun."

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

Uh-oh spaghetti O's!

Anywho, DUDES! We have 11 members of the dark guild (names currently stand at obsidian shade: 4, Black rose: 3 and Black soul: 2)

AWESOME I need 9ish more.

REMEMBER you can submit on the Old Traditions tab on mango (no space).

ALSO! Theres some things I need:

I need a beta reader! Cause I use Ubuntu and it's spelling and grammar check does not work (it claims that Obsidian is not a word. and it is if you are wondering. Its a stone). My beta reader for my original stories has been my "twin" Jakob, but he hasn't seen Fairy Tail yet, and doesn't want to have any spoilers. His husband, Mills, has but when it comes to spelling and grammar, he's like me. About as helpful as pumba making perfume.

Also, WHO WANTS TO SEE ME DOODLE OUR DARK GUILD MEMBERS?!

I'm pretty sure theres a couple of who *couchdeuscough* who's been keep up amazingly that would wanna pop by and see the work.

If so, go to www. livestream ftot (without spaces) FTOT stands for Fairy Tail Old Traditions (easy to remember). Keep up with the News Blog to find out broadcast times.

If you miss a broadcast, don't worry it automatically records so you can watch! I might put time lapse videos on the site as well ;)


	8. Sacred Song

**Author's Notes**

Man after I finally finished catching up with the manga... I'M ALL FIRED UP! And, yes... for the like, four of you who requested it. I _will_ be adding Sting and Rogue to the dark guild (no matter the outcome of the battle). BUT, now I have to wait on working on my plans for future chapters, cause I was REALLY hoping to bring in the dark guild sooner than I planned, but if I'm adding those two, then I need more samples of their fighting styles... sigh.

On top of that. NDK IS COMING! (for those of you who don't live near Colorado, it's Denver's 25th anniversay for Nan Desu Kan, their biggest Anime convention of the surrounding 11 states... if you don't include Texas. Cause _god damn EVERYTHING_ is bigger in Texas.) I'm going as Levy McGarden :3 Sooner or later, I'll finish my cosplay (ignoring the blue hair, I'm not cool aid dying it until the day before) and I'll give you a link to it :3 someone be Gajeel, cause my bf is being Pantherlily. / I get to paint his face! Thank goodness he's black, otherwise I'd have to paint his entire body. Sigh.

I'll make sure I find a Gajeel and take lots of pictures for the GajeelxLevy fans ;)

OH and the guy known as "HIM" from whatever chapter that was is here ;) Lots of you got it right.

* * *

**Sacred Song**

* * *

Levy was curled up in the library. She was completely oblivous to the danger approaching to take her away. All that was on her mind, was trying to predict what would happen to the protagonist from her new book.

The library itself was mindboggling. Thousands upon thousands of books lined the walls, shelved reaching three stories high that required a magic ladder to get to. At the back of the library, there was an outcropping, only lit by the sunlight coming from the wall to wall, floor to ceiling window that arched around it. The sun room hosted large, comfortable sofas and elegant chairs. The one Levy sat in was of darker color than the others, and trimmed with steel pegs. It was the biggest, and even reclined.

The hair on the back of Levy's neck stood up, and she spun around in her chair. However, there was nothing out of the ordinary. She turned back to her book.

A hand fell onto her shoulder, and Levy froze.

"Whatcha reading?" A harsh voice asked. Levy jumped from her chair and spun around, facing the intruder.

"How'd you get past the guards?" She inquired, shaking where she stood.

"Easy, I had Bickslow deal with the front gate, and I'm sure the side gate guards are stone statues by now." Laxus said. He was wearing his normal yellow outfit, complete with a coat lined in fur. His scar across his right eye made him all the more minacing. His body seemed to be cloaked in static, making itself known with a crackling sound every few seconds.

"What do you want." Levy forced out, her voice shaking.

"Oh, Revenge. I should be the rightful heir of Magnolia, not one of those two idiotic twins!" He growled, lightning striking next to Levy. She barely dodged soon enough.

Instantaniously, Levy's feet were off the ground as Laxus held her up by her throat.

"I've come to take the one thing Makarov loves most. Then he'll have no choice but to give me what I want most." Laxus growled. Levy choked, she realized that she was light-headed from not being able to breathe.

Something, suddenly and unexpectantly, knocked the two over, and Laxus released Levy. She landed on her back on the floor, and began coughing and panting, trying to get a lungful of air.

"You... bastard. When did you get here?" Laxus groaned, as he stood up to face his attacker.

"Levy!" Another voice yelled, bursting into the room.

"Gajeel, then who's..." Levy looked at Gajeel, standing in between the large set of wooden doors, to the man who had knocked them over, and back to Gajeel.

"Damn it." Laxus groaned.

"Laxus! You yellow bastard!" Gajeel yelled, charging at him. However, he was stopped quiet comically by an invisible wall.

"Runes? But when..." Levy started, but she stopped when a green haired man materialized out of the air, as runes connected together to form his body. "Freed!"

"Sorry, Laxus. If I had known the man would show up, I would have written the runes for him too." Freed apologized.

"Wh-who are you?! How'd you people get in here!?" Gajeel yelled, slamming his fists against the invisible wall.

"Levy." The man's smooth voice said from behind his mask. "Rewrite those runes, release Gajeel."

"Who- ah! What about Freed?"

"Erza-san should be here any minute."

As if on cue, Erza sprung into the room, yelling out. She passed swiftly by the runes, but paused to look back at her prince, who was still shoving himself against the runes, trying to force his way out.

"What are you doing?" Erza questioned, staring at Gajeel.

"Erza!" Levy yelled out. The red headed mage turned to face Levy, and saw Laxus and a masked, cloaked and bandaged man looking over his shoulder at her. She couldn't see any of his face, as it was hidden completely.

"Erza! Get Freed! I'll release Gajeel!" Levy yelled, running around Laxus.

The lightning wizard lashed out at her, but his magic was stopped by a magical barrier, produced by the other man.

"Mystogan, you're in my way!" Laxus growled.

"The King asked me to stop you from harming a hair on the princess's hair. Since only the king, Gildarts and I can defeat you." Mystogan said, holding out his magic stave at the blond.

"Bah! The old man thinks little of me. He's an old fart, out of his time. Gildarts is never around, never enough to be of any use... and you. I can defeat you any day!" He yelled out the last part, sending a blast of lightning out with it. However, the lightning passed right through Mystogan, as he turned into smoke to dodge the attack.

"Hurry up Levy!" Gajeel groaned, his face flat against the rune wall.

"If I translate this, and remove this phrase..." Levy had all but completely ignored her surroundings.

"Freed! Get the girl!" Laxus yelled, calling for his follower.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your friend is a little busy."

"Dark Encurture: Pain!" Freed frantically yelled, blasting his runes at Titania. However, she easily slashed through them without a second thought.

"Requip!"

"Dark Encurture: Wings!"

Freed and Erza chased eachother around, before blasting through a wall and int another room.

"Seems like I'll just have to beat you then, Mystogan." Laxus growled.

"Don't look so down on me. You've never witnessed my type of magic." Mystogan stated, slamming his five staves into the ground around him.

"Oh, so scary." Laxus said in a spooky voice. Static began lighting up around him with a strange crackle.

"Five Layer Magic Cirle!" Mystogan announced, seemingly calm.

"What the-" Laxus didn't move as five magic circles of different size and color appeared above his head. He grinned at Mystogan. "Guess we were both planning an attack."

A large yellow magic circle appeared beneath Mystogan's feet, and an startled masked mage jumped back in suprise.  
"_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_" Laxus chanted in a echoey voice. "Raging Bolt!"

"Sacred Song!"

As a concentrate beam of light rained down upon Laxus, a seemingly huge bolt of lightning struck Mystogan. However, miraculously, neither of them were injured. Laxus's lightning form sped around the room, as Mystogan's Mist body reformed.

"It's all over!" Laxus yelled, hurling himself past Mystogan.

"Levy! Dodge!" Gajeel yelled, trying to get the distracted solid script mage out of the way. However, he was unsuccessful.

"Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water."

Three magic circles appeared between Laxus and Levy. Laxus collded with one of these magic circles, and was blown backwards, away from Levy and Gajeel.

"I shouldn't underestimate you, Mystogan." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Of course not." Mystogan said, flashing several hand signs in a row. "Ground shattering-"

Before Mystogan could get his spell off, a silver pole collided with Laxus's face, knocking him sideways, and off his feet. Laxus skidded across the ground, and into a bookcase, which toppled over, causing books to rain down on him.

"Gihee." Gajeel laughed, as his pillar of the iron dragon shrunk back into his arm, reforming to a hand.

"I'm do~one!" Levy said with a laugh, obviously pleased with her decoding of the runes.

"Gah!" Laxus yelled, exploding out of the books. "Time to get damn serious!" His eyes became white lights, as his body grew, and exploded out of his clothes. "Roar of the-"

"He's a dragon slayer?!" Lavy cried in shock.

"Shit!" Gajeel concurred.

"Lightning Dragon!"

* * *

**A/N Footnotes**

Sooooo...

Black Rose and Obsidian Shade is tied with a total count of 8 each (when you remove all but one of mr. spammer's votes, cause he voted for Black Rose 14 times), with Black Sternum in second with two, and I want to start working on plans to bring in the dark guild, so I had my sister (who's freaking honours and AP in english, and I failed normal english... well, okay I didn't fail the writing course I failed vocab and reading comp. I mean, really I read for entertainment, not to learn that a person from three hundred years ago wrote about a freaking monkey...) cast the final vote between Black Rose and Obsidian Shade. And I quote: "Black Rose is kind of cliché, but Obsidian Shade really isn't. And who would vote for Black Sternum? Do they realize what a Sternum is? Unless the bad guys are totally morons, I think Obsidian Shade is the best choice."

See, and I was voting for "People Who Bother the Protagonists"... Oh well. Congrats whoever suggested Obsidian shade... I don't remember who you are, but you get a cyber cake.


End file.
